


Release

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Gillplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vriska gives into Eridan's complaining and helps him release their pent up material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

“Oh, stoooooooop complaining!” Viska ordered from the other side of the platform, sprawling out, entirely in the nude and comfortable in her own skin, browsing the Internet on her palmhusk. 

Eridan gave a little hiccup in response, biting into his lip and shooting her a scowl. “Shut it, an’ fuckin’ help me, why don’t ya?” He ground out, perched on the edge of the platform, back to his kismesis, a bucket on the floor between his spread legs. 

He stroked at his swollen, puffy-with-abuse nook, his lower lip dotted with puncture wounds welling with violet blood. His brows were knitted with concentration, and he worked his fingers deeper, trying to coax the mix of his and Vriska’s deposited genetic material out of his reception-bladder and into the pail. 

“No, I’d rather not. I don’t owe you that.” She replied casually, tossing a glance at him over her shoulder before turning back to her device.

Eridan grit his teeth and bit a low growl back, head bowing in acceptance as he began to really try and work himself back to release. His labored panting clearly came too much for Vriska, who scoffed and set her palmhusk aside, coming up behind him on the platform.

Two arms encircled his waist, and a mouth descended on his fluttering neckgills, sending Eridan into a moaning puddle of seadweller. Vriska gripped his wrist and pushed hard on the back of his hand, pressing his fingers deeper within himself. Eridan choked on a gasp, head tilting back to expose the long column of his neck.

Vriska continued to mouth his sensitive opperculum, swatting his hand aside and replacing his fingers with her own. He rocked his hips into the sensation of her fingers, bulge still withdrawn in his sheathe. Eridan mewled, toes curling, and arched his back, working himself down harder onto the other’s fingers. 

The landdweller laughed softly, blowing air into his gills, and at the dizzying sensation, -Eridan hit his limit. He released the mix of cobalt and violet material into the pail, gasping Vriska’s name and clinging to the platform’s edge. She withdrew her fingers amidst a trickle of the remaining material, then turned his head to kiss him. 

She stroked his cheek, nibbling a little on his lower lip, then smirked. “Pitch, little guppy.”

“Yeah. Took ya’ long enough to help. But...pitch for you, too.” He sighed a little, leaning into the other and kissing her again.


End file.
